logosfandomcom-20200222-history
MPA Rating IDs
1968–1969 mpaa1968_g 2.jpg mpaa1968_m.jpg mpaa1969_m 2.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) mpaa1968_m 1.jpg mpaa1968_r.jpg mpaa1968_x.jpg|''Girl on a Motorcycle'' (1968) 1969–1970 mpaa1969_g.jpg MPAA G Rating (Change of Habit Variant).png|''Change of Habit'' (1969) mpaa1969_g 2.jpg|''The Love Bug'' (1969) mpaa1969_m.jpg mpaa1969_m 1.JPG mpaa1969_r.jpg|''Run, Angel, Run'' (1969) mpaa1969_x.jpg|''Medium Cool'' (1969) 1970–1971 mpaa1970_gp 2.jpg|''Thunderball'' and You Only Live Twice Double Bill (1970) mpaa1970_gp.jpg|''Love Story'' (1970) mpaa1970_gp 1.jpg|''Hawaiians'' (1970) mpaa1970_r.jpg mpaa1970_r1.jpg|''Road to Salinas'' (1970) mpaa1970_r2.jpg|''I Drink Your Blood'' (1970) mpaa1970_x.jpg 1971–1982 mpaa1971_g.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-22h03m30s200.png|''Dumbo'' (1941, 1982 reissue) mpaa1971_gp.jpg mpaa1971_gp 2.jpg mpaa1971_gp 1.JPG mpaa1972_pg.JPG|PG rating introduced in 1972 mpaa1974_pg 1.jpg mpaa1974_pg.jpg Star Wars -1977-.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977) MPAA PG Rating (Speedtrap Variant).png|''Speedtrap'' (1977) mpaa1971_r.jpg mpaa1971_r 1.JPG mpaa1971_r 2.png mpaa1976_r.jpg MPAA R Rating (Bogard Reissue Variant).png|''Bogard'' (1974, 1977 reissue) x.png 1978–1980 Rated PG Screenshot.png vlcsnap-2014-08-11-11h00m30s236.png|''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' trailer variant (1978) 9AtO2DHHL-sLiEkegVOfpA232226.png|''101 Dalmatians'' trailer variant (1961, 1979 reissue) 1980–present 1980–present mpaa-pg2.jpg MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (1985).jpg mpaa-pg13.jpg mpaa-pg13-ws.jpg MPAA-PG13-ws2.jpg MPAA-R.jpg MPAA-R_80s.jpg MPAA PG Rating Screen (1984).jpg|''Splash'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h51m04s160.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h10m03s6.png|''An American Tail'' (1986) vlcsnap-2014-06-29-16h58m06s137.png|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h48m02s37.png|''The Land Before Time'' (1988) MPAA R Rating (Renegades Variant).png|''Renegades'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h28m56s103.png|''Back to the Future: Part II'' (1989) vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h57m46s203.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h56m57s8.png|''Back to the Future: Part III'' (1990) vlcsnap-2014-10-21-20h29m29s27.png|''Casper'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h19m06s47.png|''Babe'' (1995) MPAA R Rating Screen (1998).jpg|''Affliction'' (1997) MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (2000).jpg|''Meet the Parents'' (2000) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-15h46m29s161.png|''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-07-14-20h47m58s226.png|''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h25m22s189.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) MPAA-DUNSTON-CHECKS-IN.png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996, 2005 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h08m55s154.png|''Curious George'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-11-16-13h06m52s201.png|''United 93'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h12m49s109.png|''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-09-20-15h35m59s64.png|''Coraline'' (2009) photo (1).PNG|''Pufnstuf'' (1970, 2009 reissue) _epQ_krKdPYwMNHnbtSAzA402611.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-10h17m08s195.png|''The Little Engine That Could'' (2011) PIzL15UazYMw_ior6JYCVA186339.png|''Big Miracle'' (2012) MPAA_PG-13_Rating_Screen_(1994).png|''Jobs'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h25m16s226.png|''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-25-11h21m01s235.png|''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) 2000–present Starting in 2005, the MPAA URL is added next to the Film Ratings URL. (Excluding Paramount and Sony versions) Some of the early versions have the Film Ratings URL centered, while others have it off-center to the left. The early variants were used in tandem with the MPAA URL variant. As of 2014, Warner Bros. releases continue to use this style of rating IDs. mpaa-r_90s.JPG|Early version, the URL is centered. pg.png pg-13.png r mpaa.png mpaa r.png Torchwood.png|Another rare version, not rated. MPAA NC-17.png vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h19m00s187.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h44m45s51.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000, A) .Picture_33.png|''Jeepers Creepers'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h20m08s109.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h53m31s211.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h49m04s132.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h39m41s255.png|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h50m30s231.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h27m57s205.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-02h52m50s141.png|''Babe'' (1995, 2003 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-02-25-06h28m02s150.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) MPAA-CHEAPER-BY-THE-DOZEN.png|''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) MPAA-CATCH-THAT-KID.png|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-22h05m20s208.png|''Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-07-16-10h39m45s85.png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h07m17s45.png|''I, Robot'' (2004) MPAA-CELLULAR.png|''Cellular'' (2004) MPAA-MAN-OF-THE-HOUSE.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-20-01h26m05s137.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-07-02-21h15m03s226.png|''Kicking & Screaming'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h23m44s245.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h37m17s8.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) MPAA G Rating Screen (2008).png|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-14h29m58s151.png|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) 27B528BD-320E-4FBB-A3A4-FDF4510613AF.PNG|''Hubble 3D'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-11-28-20h44m58s172.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h46m21s113.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h47m24s235.png|''This Means War'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h02m01s213.png|''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h50m39s128.png|''Prometheus'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h28m00s99.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h01m26s208.png|''The Croods'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h20m05s153.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-06-19-15h53m59s251.png|''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-25-09h33m07s11.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-09-27-18h13m33s143.png|''Blended'' (2014) 2001–present (Paramount version) MPAA-R_2000s.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-28-22h30m12s153.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-02-15h09m19s217.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h44m16s170.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h16m51s178.png|''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h17m02s37.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h46m40s87.png|''Timeline'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h47m44s220.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h33m14s71.png|''Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' (2006) 2002-2005 (Sony version) vlcsnap-2012-03-17-15h24m06s93.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) MPAA-TOY-SOLDIERS.png|''Toy Soldiers'' (1991, 2002 reissue) ratingsgame0002.jpg|''Matilda'' (1996, 2004 reissue) MPAA-CHRISTMAS-WITH-THE-KRANKS.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) MPAA-ARE-WE-THERE-YET.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h48m09s207.png|''Guess Who'' (2005) 2013–present MPAA_G.png MPAA-PG.png MPAA-PG-13.png MPAA-R.png MPAA-NC-17.png MPAA-ID-THE-KINGS-OF-SUMMER.png|''The Kings of Summer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-17-11h18m07s235.png|''The East'' (2013) MPAA-ID-BEFORE-MIDNIGHT.png|''Before Midnight'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID The Way Way Back.png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-25-13h54m08s152.png|''Turbo'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-08-18h53m15s121.png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID Percy Jackson- Sea Of Monsters.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-21h57m22s11.png|''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h09m09s150.png|''The Family'' (2013) MPAA-ID-ENOUGH-SAID.png|''Enough Said'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-02-17h00m24s137.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID Baggage Claim.png|''Baggage Claim'' (2013) MPAA-ID-12-YEARS-A-SLAVE.png|''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) MPAA-ID-FREE-BIRDS.png|''Free Birds'' (2013) MPAA-ID-AMERICAN-HUSTLE.png|''American Hustle'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h08m10s85.png|''The Nut Job'' (2014) MPAA-ID-ABOUT-LAST-NIGHT.png|''About Last Night'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-GRAND-BUDAPEST-HOTEL.png|''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) MPAA-ID-MR-PEABODY-&-SHERMAN.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-18-17h32m10s154.png|''Rio 2'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-22h11m20s219.png|''Heaven Is for Real'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-09-06-09h57m56s124.png|''Moms' Night Out'' (2014) MPAA-THE-FAULT-IN-OUR-STARS.png|''The Fault in our Stars'' (2014) MPAA-ID-EARTH-TO-ECHO.png|''Earth to Echo'' (2014) 2013-present (Universal version) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h15m06s23.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) MPAA_PG-13_Rating_Screen_(2013)_Variant.png|''Jobs'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RIDDICK.png|''Riddick'' (2013) MPAA-ID-CLOSED-CIRCUIT.png|''Closed Circuit'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RUSH.png|''Rush'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RIDE-ALONG.png|''Ride Along'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h07m53s130.png|''The Nut Job'' (2014) MPAA-ID-AN-AMERICAN-TAIL-_-2014-REISSUE-BLU-RAY-DISC.png|''An American Tail'' (1986, 2014 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h24m18s147.png|''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) MPAA-ID-WALK-OF-SHAME.png|''Walk of Shame'' (2014) MPAA-ID-NEIGHBORS.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-LITTLE-RASCALS.png|''The Little Rascals'' (1994, 2014 reissue) MPAA-ID-BEETHOVENS-TREASURE-TAIL.png|''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) The Universal version strictly uses the Helvetica font from the previous idents instead of the Gotham font used by Sony Pictures and 20th Century Fox, but still uses the same rating design as the MPAA's standard one. Category:Cinema Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:1968 Category:1922 Category:Entertainment ratings Category:Movie ratings